


It's Sentimental, I Know

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: This New Year’s Eve, Sherlock has only one resolution — to kiss John at midnight.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/591307
Comments: 33
Kudos: 63





	It's Sentimental, I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> Sung by Sherlock to the tune of Tim Minchin’s [White Wine in the Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCNvZqpa-7Q)

I’m looking forward to New Year’s  
It’s sentimental, I know  
But I’m still waiting for it  
  
I am hardly gregarious  
I’d rather stay in the flat here  
Than go to a party with the Yarders  
  
And yes, I have all of my usual objections  
To the merrymaking  
To the absurd celebration of a meaningless moment  
To the glorification of the Gregorian calendar  
Or the Julian, or Janus, that two-faced old god  
But I’m still waiting for it  
  
I’m looking forward to New Year’s  
Though I’m not creating  
Umpteen resolutions  
‘Cause I only need one  
  
With fear in my heart and with fire in my lungs  
I’ll be kissing John when midnight comes  
A new chapter begun  
With fear in my heart and with fire in my lungs  
I’ll be kissing John when midnight comes  
  
I don’t go in for talk of soul mates  
I don’t believe just ‘cause two men are together  
It means they were fated

I get freaked out by love songs  
Some of the tunes that they use have nice chords  
But the lyrics are dodgy  
  
And yes, I have all of my usual objections  
To the simplification  
Of feelings caused by chemical reactions  
Of hormones like serotonin  
And oxytocin  
And dopamine and vasopressin  
But I still like the songs  
  
I’m not expecting big fireworks  
The first time our lips touch if he doesn’t punch me  
I’ll feel like I’ve won  
Our brand new chapter begun  
  
With fear in my heart and with fire in my lungs  
I’ll be kissing John when midnight comes  
‘Cause I know he’s the one  
With fear in my heart and with fire in my lungs  
I’ll be kissing John when midnight comes  
  
And John, my one true love  
My best friend and my partner  
He means all the world to me  
And from my kiss I hope he’ll see  
I hope he’ll understand  
Just what I’m trying to say  
That wherever we are and whatever we face  
I want to be by his side, every place  
We could go  
I want him to know  
  
He is my one true love  
So on New Year’s Eve when Big Ben sounds  
And midnight comes around  
Before the last chimes of that deep bell can fade  
My resolution’s made  
  
With fear in my heart and with fire in my lungs  
I’ll be kissing John when midnight comes  
I know he’s the one  
With fear in my heart and with fire in my lungs  
With love in my heart and with joy in my lungs  
I’ll be kissing John when midnight comes  
Kissing John when midnight comes

I swear, when New Year’s comes  
I’ll be kissing John when midnight comes  
Kissing John when midnight comes  
Kissing John when midnight comes  
Kissing my John  
Kissing...  
  
I am waiting for New Year’s  
It’s sentimental, I know

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. 😊


End file.
